The Unfinished Business of a Restless Soul
by LadySword04
Summary: Adapted from a dream I had awhile ago. Kagome gets separated from the feudal era after the defeat of Naraku. Now a mysterious creature that is killing people is looking to take her back to deal with some unfinished business. And it's not what you think.


**Author's Note**: Hey minna! This story is based loosely on a dream I had a few months ago. But if I tell you now it will ruin the ending, even though I woke up before the dream had finished. What I can guarantee is that this fiction turns dark for a time before getting better. If anything is unclear, let me know and I will try to fix it! What I can say is that this fic. should be unlike any fiction you have read before, and I hope you enjoy this one shot!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in the series. However, I do own the plot!

**

* * *

Written May 25th 2005 **

**By LadySword04**

**

* * *

The Unfinished Business of a Restless Soul **

Kagome Higurashi. To most of her co-workers at the research facility she was a normal woman of twenty-five. If you were to mention her name to any one of the people she worked with, instantly almost everyone responded with a smile before spouting nothing but good things about her.

These things included things like "She's the sweetest person I've ever met! She's a hard worker with a heart of gold. She's incredibly smart and very talented. If you ever have any issue you can always go to her; she's practically got the solution to any problem out there! She's a pleasure to be around too! Yeah, and she's a looker to boot!" And the list continues.

Her boyfriend of the past year and a half was a different story though. Kappei Yamaguchi was her polar opposite in almost every respect. He made the age old adage of and the scientific law that opposites do attract true. He was living proof it worked! However, even though he was rough around the edges he did have his redeeming qualities. If not for those, Kagome would have left him a long time ago.

Life for Kagome also seemed to be perfect. She had a wonderful loving family, a great job, a boyfriend she couldn't be happier with, and tons of friends both at and away from work.

But, today all of this would change. Kagome got up and went about her daily routine before heading to work at 7:30 am. On her way there she tuned in to the news on the radio like she always did, totally expecting for it to be the same old everyday normal stuff, but she got a rather unpleasant surprise. What she heard shocked her, but that soon wore off when the light changed and she was beeped at for taking so long. "Besides" she told herself, "the last report came in from well over thirty miles from here. Most of those occurrences happened near the edge of the city limits, and most were either small farms or secluded homes. What reason do I have to be worried! I live in a highly populated residential area, and work in a crowded laboratory!" Laughing it off, she continued her drive without a second thought on the subject and turned off the radio to be safe. She switched to a cd and began singing along to one of her favorite songs that always helped her relax. Just before the song ended, her cell phone rang. Picking it up and noticing the number was Kappei, she answered.

"Moshi Moshi. Hey Kappei! How are you?"

"Hey Kagome. I'm good how about you?"

"I'm just fine thanks! I'm on my way to work. What's on your mind?"

"You heard the stuff on the radio this morning right? About those random attacks? Promise me you'll be extra careful today and tonight? And you'll give me a call if you need anything right?" His voice was concerned the entire time.

"Sure. Not to worry koibito. I'll be fine. Houko and Koji will be there with me all day and at night we usually walk out together. I'm sure we'll be just fine. If I need you I will call you I promise. Don't worry alright? How about this. I will meet you for lunch at Shingetsu Restaurant at two. Sound good?"

"Actually I can't koi. I have a meeting then. I can pick you up later tonight though and drive you back tomorrow if you like."

"That sounds fine to me. Thanks! See you tonight then!"

"Bye Kags."

"Bye Kapp!"

After hanging up, a pleasant smile crossed Kagome's face before she parked her car, shut off the engine, and walked into work with her Starbuck's coffee in hand.

Once inside, she greeted everyone from the security guards to the cranky receptionist, and also any co-worker she passed. Kagome definitely was a morning person and her personality definitely caused anyone she greeted to feel like a morning person too. She walked up to her office where she changed into her lab gear and grabbed her laptop as she made her way to the holding tanks for the fish she was studying.

It wasn't her favorite study, but at least it was only a short one. She had been working with the hybrid striped bass for several months now to figure out a huge list of information on them that included but was not limited to, their feeding patterns, rate of growth, and maximum size among other things. Then she was to determine the effects of water quality, oxygenation, and temperature on the fish so that the best habitat could be established for them.

Later that month after all the data was in, she was going to set up several different models of ecosystems with indigenous species from each region in order to study the effects of releasing these fish into the wild. Millions of dollars were riding on her study; this is why she was chosen for the job. If her study proved this fish were innocuous, then maybe they could benefit the ecosystem they were placed in. Maybe the ecosystem could recover and endangered species make a comeback.

A new industry and market would be created as well if another study found they made a good meal and people liked the taste. But, if these fish were detrimental, the only way they could be raised would be artificially in hatcheries and runs before being shipped out for consumption.

Kagome and her fellow researchers Koji and Houko were hoping that these fish would prove to be beneficial.

Ten minutes after Kagome got set up to log in and analyze data from the holding tanks, her two friends came in. One of the benefits to this study was that she got to pick her own team, and the three couldn't have been happier.

"Morning Kagome!" Both chorused at about the same time.

"Good morning you two! Are you ready for another exciting day of playing with the fish?" she ended sarcastically but still with a smile on her face.

To that all three had a bit of a chuckle. Goofiness aside now, Koji became serious when he asked if the girls had heard the news.

Both told him they had. Houko knew where he was going and waited for him to speak so she could pummel him for a good reason.

"I want the both of you fine young ladies to know I will be more than glad to keep you safe from whatever that thing out there is."

"Thanks Koji." Kagome replied cheerfully. Houko on the other hand became irritated before knocking him senseless when he groped her. "The ONLY thing I need to be protected from is that MONSTER of a HAND you have you LECHER!" she seethed.

Defeated and still on the floor, Koji simply sighed and tilted his head to the side. Using his index finger he pointed at the red area shaped like a handprint on his cheek. Kagome just laughed a little while Houko tried to calm down.

"Come on you two! We need to get back to work. We still have to anesthetize, measure, and weigh them. After that we have a ton of data to log in and analyze for the end of the week report due in two days. Let's get to work shall we? And Koji, keep your hands to yourself ok?"

Both girls got right to work transferring each tank of fish into a separate larger one that contained the MS-222 anesthetic. Once the fish were under, they proceeded to measure and weigh each fish before bringing them back up and placing them back into their tank before getting the next batch. Koji was quick to follow, and surprisingly enough he behaved for the majority of the research time; there wasn't time to goof off as they had to work hard to get finished.

One o'clock rolled around and Houko decided to go up to the break-room to eat her lunch. Koji agreed to follow her and told Kagome to lock the door and scream if she needed anything.

'I can't take a break until this data is logged in. It's going to take a few hours to analyze this and a few more to write up a report.' Kagome thought.

It was at that exact moment Kagome looked up and she noticed something odd. The door was open. "Strange. I know the door latched and I know I locked it.'

As she got up to investigate, she saw something black shoot between the holding tanks toward the front of the room. While there were two exits to this lab, the one closest to her was locked and bolted shut for security purposes. Her only choice was to exit through the front door, near where that thing was hiding.

"Hello? Who's there? Xiaoching is that you? This had better not be another 'before Halloween by five months' prank. Knock it off and get out here right now. This is not funny!" Kagome stated trying to sound calm. That's when it moved in a quick motion which took the span of time it would take to blink an eye, effectively startling the researcher again.

That's when the newscast came back to her to increase her terror even more.

_**Flashback to earlier that morning**_

"Citizens of Tokyo are being warned today to be on the lookout for a black clad figure that has left seven dead in less than two weeks. According to the eighth victim and the sole survivor, the creature was about 5'4" with white face paint that had black tribal markings in it. It wore a floor length cloak with a pair of overalls underneath. If you or someone you know is bitten, get to a hospital immediately. If you are alone, do not drive yourself. . . ."

**Back in the Present**

"Bwahahaha" Koji shouted before jumping out at Kagome. "I really got you good didn't I Kags?"

After she had stopped screaming, the poor girl passed out into Houko's arms. Twenty minutes later she finally began waking up. Opening her eyes, she noticed both her friends were looming over her. Koji was sporting huge lumps all over from where Houko had beaten him up again. Her martial arts skills really were coming in handy these days.

"Relax Kagome! That thing only attacks at night. No need to worry! Koji won't be trying that again for awhile I promise you. Let's get back to work." Houko stated as she helped her friend stand.

That traumatic event over and done with, the three resumed their work in silence, only speaking to request or correct something. The noise from the closed filtration system was extremely loud after all.

By the time the trio finished their work for the day the sun was already well below the horizon. She had been displaced by her opposite, tonight a sliver of a moon that was nearing a quarter of the way into the night sky.

"Go on ahead you two. I have a few things I need to finish up here first. I am going to have Kappei pick me up. Have a great night!" Kagome all but sang to her friends as they were getting ready to leave.

When they were gone, she went into AOL AIM and instant messaged her boyfriend on his mobile phone. He would be there within the hour he promised. "Better safe than sorry I always say." Kagome mentioned to no one in particular. A half an hour had lapsed and she began packing her things up. She was done for the night and was just about to leave when she saw something that made her scream.

There was the creature by the filtering system. Just as the news had said, it was wearing blue overalls with a red shirt and a large black cape. Its face and skin were white, and thick black lines that formed tribal patterns covered most of the flesh of its face and hands. The black cape easily reached the floor and swayed with every movement it made.

Kagome put a clenched fist over her heart as she began backing away. She slipped through one row of tanks and the being countered her move. Kagome took a few more steps before passing through another row. The thing moved to counter again but it was slower this time. It seemed to be playing with her. To make that thought more real, it even smirked at her.

**_More of the news came back again_**.

"If bitten, you have 12 hours to reach the hospital and receive treatment. The only problem is that as soon as the ten minutes are up since the bite, you will fall unconscious and remain this way until treatment has been completed. We repeat, if you are bitten and do not receive treatment, this bite is fatal."

'Oh Kami! I'm going to die tonight! Kappei doesn't have any of the access codes or the tags to get past security. What am I going to do? Think! Think girl!"

With that, Kagome bolted for the door. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and she was caught by the creature from behind.

Then she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed bloody murder.

"Kappei Help ME!"

The noise made the monster loosen its grip, but before Kagome could scream again the thing grabbed her more firmly and pulled her closer to it. The next thing she felt was the painful sensation of cold steel passing through the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Only it wasn't metal. **They were teeth**.

The area where she was bitten became cold as soon as the being released her. It then dragged her out of the lab area before spinning her around so she was facing her attacker.

That's when Kagome realized just what it was.

That thing was a Vampire, and now that she was this close she realized it looked exactly like her!

'It's like I bit myself! How can this be!' She thought before her vision began to blur.

"Why do you look like me? Why have you done this to these people? And to me now? Where are you from?" Kagome began to scream at the vampire.

It replied in a deadpan tone with "My name is Kikyo. You are my reincarnation remember? I live 500 years in the past, and your boyfriend is the reincarnation of my former lover Inuyasha. I have been doing this in an attempt to find you, the one who truly is my reincarnation. Those others have looked similar to you and given off a similar ki to yours. As a ghost I do not possess all the powers I once had Kagome. But if you really are my reincarnation you have nothing to fear. Your miko powers should awaken again with that herbal remedy I put into your system just now. There is a shrine back at your childhood home, the well house to be precise. You must go there before the sun sets tomorrow. The fate of Japan rests once again in your hands. I have simply come to fetch you as you failed to return the last time you left. Inuyasha and the others can no longer pass through it either. My spirit was the only one that could reach you. I have come to say we need you because a new evil has arisen and your assistance is requested. Do not let us down."

"But how can that be? You died after Naraku was defeated!" Kagome stated in disbelief.

"Kagome, my spirit cannot rest until you come back. I have what you might call unfinished business here. Until you defeat this enemy, I cannot rest."

"And to think, all those years of therapy to forget all this and now I have my chance to go back? I don't believe it. I thought I would never get this opportunity!" Kagome excitedly stated.

"But tell me something Kikyo. How is this possible. We already defeated Naraku, I don't see how any demon could have been stronger than him. Inuyasha should easily be able to defeat anything else that comes his way. Why do I need to go back?"

This of course came before Kagome started getting angry. "What the heck EVER gave you the idea to come as a vampire of all things! You scared me half to death you know! Oh, by the way, how did you get past those guards anyway?"

"That is of no concern. However I must tell you how to get back without the jewel. But let me say this, upon your return to the feudal era, everything shall be explained to you. Go home and rest for now and do not forget what I told you or what I will tell you now. In the morning, look for a pink feather near the well. It will take you back. I am doing this for you and for myself to simply finish what I need to do before I can pass on. It's something I have wanted for a long time Kagome. To finally be at peace. I will do all I can before I leave though. This much I promise you."

"I won't forget Kikyo. I'll be there!" Kagome stated before following her to the lobby where Kikyo disappeared. There was Kappei standing in the lobby with the guards.

Kagome ran up to him, gave him a huge hug, and both walked to his car. He drove her home, and decided to sleep on her couch.

The next day, Kagome called in sick to work and went to visit the well house. There as Kikyo had said was a pink feather sitting on the edge. Her mother was out, Souta moved out a long time ago, and her grandfather was upstairs taking his afternoon nap. She had nothing to worry about.

Clutching the feather in her right hand even tighter, Kagome jumped down the well which transported her to where she needed to go. As expected, all her friends she hadn't seen in years were waiting for her arrival. After the greetings were over, Kagome got the explanation she was looking for. Three days later found the group wounded, but their enemy defeated.

As Kagome lay next to a recovering Inuyasha she thought. 'I wondered what my life was missing, and I do believe I have found just that.'

When Inuyasha and the rest of the group recovered fully Kagome announced her decision. "I am here to stay, for good this time!"

That said, everyone shared a celebratory shout and Sango hugged her best friend in a sisterly manner.

Over the next few years, Inuyasha and Kagome became mates. Kikyo's spirit, the one that had come to get her, was finally at peace. She had said her goodbyes to each of them before she left. As she turned, she thanked Kagome for her chance to set everything right. Both Inuyasha and Kagome watched her spirit that had so long walked this world against its will, float into the heavens. They sat together thinking their own thoughts, reliving their time together and the encounters with the elder miko. The pair would enjoy this sunset and many more for years to come in each other's company.

Everything was finally over. Kagome had come home; this time for good.

**

* * *

EnD nOtEs:** I hope you liked this story. I figured that once remade Kikyo didn't have trouble taking human souls to stay alive, so in this story that is why she killed those seven people without being bothered too terribly by it. 

Oh and if I wasn't clear enough, Kappei was Inuyasha's reincarnation. Houko was Sango's and Koji was Miroku's reincarnation. These names are the Japanese voice actors/actresses of each character respectively.

If you have any other questions, feel free to ask them! I always check the e-mail listed in my profile if you don't want to leave a review. Though I hope you will to let me know what you thought!

Until the Next Fan Fiction Update,

LadySword04


End file.
